


Hello Again

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-21
Updated: 2000-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray has to return to Chicago without Benny, but Benny has a surprise for him.This story is a sequel toSomebody.





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hello Again

## Hello Again

by Iris Gray

Author's webpage: http://victoria.tc.ca/~wy236/fic.html

Author's notes: The lyrics are to a song called "Hello Again" by Neil Diamond.

* * *

<PRE>

Hello again, hello  
Just called to say 'hello'   
I couldn't sleep at all tonight   
And I know it's late   
But I couldn't wait 

"Hello Again"  
by Neil Diamond and Alan Lindgren 

* * *

"Hello, Ray," Fraser said into the telephone. He knew it was late; there were a few hours difference between the Northwest Territories and Chicago, Illinois. But he hadn't been able to sleep, and had finally decided that in order to sleep he first had to talk to Ray, 

* * *

Hello, my friend, hello  
Just called to let you know  
I think about you every night  
When I'm here alone  
And you're there at home  
Hello

* * *

It had been difficult to convince Ray to return to Chicago without him. Once they had finally broken down and admitted that they were in love with each other, Ray had declared that he was staying up north until Benny was able to return to Chicago with him. But the RCMP was having a hard time finding a replacement for Fraser, and it looked as if it would be quite some time before he was able to leave. Ray's leave of absence had been up much too soon, and finally, reluctantly, Ray had left, knowing it was necessary if he was to keep his job. 

"Hi, Benny," came the welcome voice. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Ray had loved sharing a bed with Benny while he'd been up in the Territories. Even though they hadn't done much other than sleep - both were new to the concept of male/male sex and were taking the physical part of their relationship slowly - just the fact that he was sleeping next to the one he loved had made him happy. He hated to sleep without Benny. The best they could do was these late night phone calls. 

* * *

Maybe it's been crazy  
And maybe I'm to blame  
But I put my heart above my head  
We've been through it all  
And you loved me just the same  
And when you're not there  
I just need to hear  
Hello, my friend, hello

* * *

Ray knew that it had been impulsive of him to follow Benny to Canada the way he had. For once he'd listened to his heart instead of his head, and gone up there to declare his love for his former partner. He'd almost left again without telling Benny how he felt, but then Benny had surprised him with his own declaration of love. After all they'd been through together, including Victoria and Irene, Benny loved him and wanted to be with him. Now Ray couldn't get through a day without hearing the Mountie's voice. Every time he picked up the phone to hear the familiar "hello" on the other end his heart soared. 

* * *

It's good to need you so  
It's good to love you like I do  
And to feel this way  
When I hear you say  
Hello

* * *

Fraser listened to Ray on the other end of the phone line with a warm feeling. Even though he missed Ray terribly, hearing his voice had alleviated some of the ache. Not that long ago he would have denied needing anyone in his life, especially not Ray. But now he was able to admit that he needed this man in his life. And that was good, not bad. 

* * *

Hello, my friend, hello  
Just called to let you know  
I think about you every night  
And I know it's late  
But I couldn't wait  
Hello

* * *

"I know it's late, Ray. I'm sorry if I woke you...." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Benny. You know I can't sleep unless I talk to you," answered the detective. 

"I think about you every night, you know," Benny said. "I thought that perhaps I would be able to sleep, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to you." They usually spoke sometime during the day as well as at night. 

"I think about you, too. It's good to hear your voice." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Benny." 

* * *

The next day, Fraser was approached by the Staff Sergeant who oversaw the detachment where he worked. 

"Constable Fraser, I have some news," said Staff. Sgt. Collins. 

"Yes, Staff Sergeant?" asked Fraser. Collins smiled. Most of the Constables who worked under her just called her "Staff." Not Fraser. 

"Constable, your replacement is arriving today. You're free to go whenever you wish." Collins had met Ray Vecchio when he'd been there visiting Fraser. She hated to lose Fraser but knew that he and Vecchio belonged together. She could tell that they had a strong bond. She had nothing against Americans, as long as they left their guns on their side of the border when they came to Canada. 

"Thank you, Staff Sergeant!" Fraser exclaimed. "Er, it's been good working with you, Sir." He shook Sgt. Collins' hand then hurriedly emptied his desk and left. 

Back at his house, Fraser hurriedly packed his few possessions into a backpack and a duffel bag. He arranged to have his phone service and electricity cut off, and made the necessary arrangements for Diefenbaker's transporation as well. Then he called a taxi for a ride to the airport. He didn't know when the next plane left heading south, but he didn't care. He would wait at the airport. He was too impatient to stay here one moment longer than necessary. He'd said all of his goodbyes when he'd put in for his transfer back to Chicago. 

It seemed like an eternity but it was only a few hours before he was on the plane heading due south. He would transfer to another flight going to Toronto and from there to Chicago. He realized suddenly that he hadn't called Ray to tell him he was on his way. Oh well. He'd spend the night at the Consulate and surprise Ray in the morning. 

Many, many hours later Fraser arrived in Chicago. He remembered the first time he'd been here. Then he had been grieving for his father, and felt lost and alone in the big city. But then he'd found Ray Vecchio, whom he'd first addressed as "Detective Armani." He smiled at the memory. At that moment his entire life had changed. 

Impulsively, he decided to go to Ray's house before going to the Consulate. He had no idea if Ray would be awake at this hour, but he had to see him. He called a taxi and gave the driver the address. 

Ray was lying in bed, wondering why Benny hadn't called tonight. He hadn't called earlier in the day, either. That was definitely not like him. They normally spoke to each other at least twice a day, and Benny always called before going to bed. Well, there was nothing to stop him from calling Benny. He picked up the phone and dialed. No answer. That was even more strange. Why wasn't he home? 

Ray tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out what had happened. Benny hadn't called. Benny wasn't answering his phone. Didn't he love Ray anymore? He'd just said he did, last night when they'd talked. Had so much changed in just one day? 

Lost in thought, Ray almost didn't hear the rattling at his bedroom window. It sounded like someone was throwing pebbles at it. He got up and looked out. It looked like there was someone down there, but he couldn't really tell in the dark. Pulling his robe on, he went outside. He walked around the house until he was standing beneath his bedroom window. And there, to his astonishment, stood Benny. "Benny?" The word came out almost as a sob. 

"Hello, my friend," said Fraser before he found his arms full of a sobbing Ray Vecchio. 

For a long time the two men just held each other. Finally, when he could speak again, Ray demanded, "Where did you come from?" 

Fraser smiled. "From Canada," he answered. 

"But when did you get here?" Ray wanted to know. 

"Just now. I came straight from the airport." 

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

"I was in such a hurry, I didn't want to stop for anything, not even a phone call. It wasn't until I was actually on the plane that I realized you didn't know I was on my way," the Canadian explained. 

"I tried to call your house, but there wasn't an answer ... and you hadn't called ... I didn't know what to think. You scared me, Benny!" 

The expression on Benny's face turned serious. "I'm sorry, Ray. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. The only thing on my mind was getting to see you as soon as possible." 

"Come on inside, Benny. It's late. Let's go to bed." 

"I was going to stay at the Consulate ..." Fraser started to say. 

"Well forget it! You're staying with me. Now that I have you I am NOT letting you go anywhere." 

"What will your family think about my spending the night in your bedroom \- I assume that is where you want me to stay?" 

Ray sighed. "I don't give a damn what they or anyone else think. I love you and I won't spend one more night without you." 

Benny followed Ray into the house and up the stairs. When they were in bed Ray turned to him. "Benny, I know neither of us has any experience or anything, but I've - oh god this sounds weird - I've been doing some research on the internet about sex. Sex between guys, I mean." 

Fraser blushed slightly. "I've been doing some reading myself," he admitted. 

"Benny - do you want to make love with me?" Ray asked nervously. 

Instead of saying anything, Benny took Ray into his arms and kissed him hard. 

When Ray was able to breathe, he said, "I guess that's my answer." 

* * *

The next morning Ray awoke to find himself alone in bed. He groaned. Had it all been a dream? Had he only dreamed that Benny was here, that they'd made love last night? He turned over and buried his face in his pillow, trying not to cry. 

Just then Fraser returned from the bathroom and climbed back into bed beside him. "Ray? Is something wrong?" 

"Benny! You're really here? It wasn't a dream?" 

"It was better than a dream," answered his lover. "Much, much better." 

Ray's face broke into a huge smile. "I love you, Benton Fraser." 

"And I love you, Raymond Vecchio." 

**END**

</PRE>


End file.
